The sun and the moon
by Colour-chan
Summary: YAOI LEMON: Gaanaru. Poetry style lemon. The passionate embrace of the sun and the moon, after all they share the same sky. Oneshot.


Warning: YAOI LEMON, if you don't like it don't read it. Flamers who have read the warning and carried on will be eaten with mushroms by my little sister :D

Disclaimer: Don't sue meeee!! I have no moneeeyyy I do not own Naruto I just want to make the characters have sex :D because NARUTO AND GAARA BELONG TOGETHER -

AU: Hey everyone, my first lemon on this site, hope it's okay - Anyway, questions people I think I'll make a poll, so vote if you have an opinion on it! Should this stay a one shot? Or should I make a story that explains how they end up at this scene? Anyway for now….READ and ENJOY

Yukiren-chan x.X keep reading and writing always

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shining sunshine hair sweaty and fanned on the pillows. A vivid contrast to the blood red strands that lean down to rest against them.

Soft kisses are shared.

The sapphire eyes gaze into emerald ones. Both sets of eyes clouded with lust.

Pale fingers ghost over a tan chest and a whimper escapes the full pink lips of the owner of the azure eyes.

The crimson head bites softly at the pink lips, swiping his tongue across, questioning entrance.

The golden haired boy complies with a moan.

Battling for dominance two slicked muscles stroke against each other.

Waves of heat and pleasure cause the blonde to gasp.

The battle is won.

The crimson haired boy plunders the hot wet cavern until a lack of air causes him to break away satisfied.  
Each part of that world mapped out a new sensation must be found to accompany it.  
The azure eyes no longer gaze up but are half lidded.  
The boy breathing in short gasps, euphoric and whimpering.  
The blood red locks move in again, ghosting lips as red as his hair down the chin of his lover.  
Further down the neck, nips turn to bites and a whine is heard. Jade eyes pull away and lick the tender spot, then lean up to kiss away the tears before returning to that sweet mark.  
Another bite, an intake of breath and a guttural moan from the smaller boy.  
The blonde arches his back and hips grind together.  
The emerald eyes narrow and the owner hisses grinding back forcefully.  
A mewl from the honey haired boy, blush on tan cheeks.  
Three whisker marks on each cheek stand out and the redhead licks them softly as his pale hands travel down to find a hardened pleasure.  
Mewls, whispers, unintelligible sounds pass through the bruised pink lips as pale hands work.

Gasps for air increase.

A whimper as hands leave, travel up, white fingers brush lips and are pushed between them.  
The blonde moans, tasting each digit in turn, sucking, softly, teasing.  
Wet with saliva the feeling of slickness causes the redhead to groan as his hardened pleasure throbs with anticipation.  
Fingers retract, move down.  
They circle a muscled entrance, a single digit presses forward and a sharp gasp is heard.  
Emerald eyes soften and lean forward to lick up tears; azure eyes weep but hold trust and need.  
Another digit joins the first, scissoring gently.  
A hiss causes jade eyes to frown, but cerulean blue shakes his head.  
A third finger enters, deeper than before, and suddenly the tears are gone.  
Pure blue eyes widen in shock and a cry bursts forth.  
The blonde pushes back to envelop the fingers groaning for more.  
Green eyes light up and the digits pull out to be replaced by hardened lust.  
Blunt tip presses softly but steadily inside.  
A growl and the sunshine hair thrusts back to envelop the erect lust up to the hilt.  
Red lips gasp out and the green eyes widen too.  
So hot, so tight, so right.  
A pace is set.  
Loud mewls encourage the crimson haired boy.  
Faster, harder, deeper.  
The tan body writhes beneath a pale one, the sun and the moon, united in love.  
Both sets of eyes close and the blonde shouts out emptying white satisfaction over his chest.  
The sight causes the redhead to follow.

Both scream out together.

Silence, and carefully the redhead pulls out the blonde.

Arms wrap around each other and contentment surrounds them.

A perfect memory no-one can remove.

They lie together lethargic.

On white sheets royal golden strands entwine with those the colour of blood.

Eyes the colour of the open sky's and the endless ocean, look deep into those the colour of the swaying trees, the rippling grass.

Two voices as one.

"Aishiteru………Gaara."

"Aishiteru………Naruto."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

WOAHHHH!! Cold shower needed, for me anyway :p hope you liked it! Free invisible Gaara plushies to all reviewers! I would like at least 10 reviews before I turn this one-shot into a story…(if anyone wants it to be) See youu soon!! x.X


End file.
